Cleaning
by RecursiveAcronym
Summary: Annabeth offers to help Percy clean up his cabin. Big mistake. Percabeth.


**Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, not me.**

**Hey guys, back again with another moment in the life of Percabeth. I'm starting to really enjoy doing these, might make these into a series. But whatever, you don't want to listen to me ramble on. Onto the story! And remember, reviews=love!**

* * *

><p>"Perseus Jackson, what <em>are <em>you doing?"

Percy glanced up at her girlfriend, who had barged into his cabin. He was snacking on a bag of chips he had Travis and Connor smuggle into camp. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he remarked between a mouthful of chips.

Annabeth strolled up to his bed casually, her loose blond ponytail swinging back and forth. She purposefully grabbed the bag of chips out of Percy's tanned hand, holding it in her hands as she paced around Percy's room and inspected it carefully.

"Hey," Percy protested feebly, reaching for the bag of chips to try and retrive it from Annabeth's grasp. "I paid Travis and Connor a drachma each for that!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at Percy's lousy excuse as she kept the bag away from Percy, before pausing in her tracks. "You paid Travis and Connor each a drachma for the chips?" She questioned her boyfriend, before snorting. "Wow, you're getting ripped off." She strolled over to the trash can in the corner of the room, tossing the bag in with the other emptied chip bags.

"Who invited you in anyways?" Percy pouted, arms crossed across his chest as a failed attempt to look intimating. He was still mad about that bag of chips.

"You did," Annabeth remarked with a pointed look towards him. "Remember, you said your cabin was really messy because Tyson isn't here, so I offered to come help you clean. You said okay and told me to come over today."

Percy scratched his head. "Oh," he said, remembering that conversation. "Well okay, I guess. What do we do first?"

Annabeth surveyed the room. Dirty socks were strung throughout the room, and Percy's bed was messy and covered with chip crumbs. His armor was scattered about, and the seawater fountain that Poseidon had replaced after Percy destroyed it was dull and covered with dirt. About the only place clean in the room were the bronze hippocampi Tyson had hung on the ceiling, which were sparkling like always.

"I'll start with the bed," the girl decided, seeping the chip crumbs onto the floor. They'd be easier to clean there. "You pick up your socks and armor and put them over there."

Percy saluted towards Annabeth with an impish grin, which gained him a cross, get-to-work look. Percy obeyed, fishing his dirty socks off the floor and placing them where Annabeth had directed. Once he had finished that task, he went to pick up the pieces of armor that were placed about with a sigh. He loved his girlfriend dearly, but really? He had wanted to _relax_ today. Was that so much to ask?

Annabeth, meanwhile, was neatly making Percy's bed, as she had successfully transferred all the chip crumbs onto the floor for easier clean up later. Finishing up, she glanced at Percy's work and nodded.

"Good," Annabeth remarked. "Now, we're actually almost done." She had to resist snickering at Percy's elated, childish grin at that statement. "We just need to sweep up the floor and clean the fountain. Let's start with the floor. Where do you keep the cleaning stuff?"

Percy responded with an absent shrug. "I dunno where Tyson keeps the stuff."

Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose, but shook her head like she expected this. She pulled out a broom and dustpan from seemingly out of thin air, before shoving the dustpan towards Percy. "C'mon, you hold the dustpan while I sweep."

Percy groaned, kneeling down with the dustpan in hand as Annabeth swept chip crumbs and assorted dust into it. When he imagined him kneeling in front Annabeth, he had imagined it under _very_ different circumstances.

Soon enough, they were finished and Percy's floor was clean. "Good," Annabeth remarked. "Now come on, one last thing to do, the fountain. We just need to soap it down and rinse it off." She handed him a soapy sponge. "Now, help me!"

They collaborated in scrubbing the fountain, which was a lot dirtier than Percy thought. He thought it was relatively clean, because, you know, it had water in it, but it still was amazingly covered in dirt and grime. That task probably took the longest to complete, even though they were both working on it together. They eventually got it done though, and Annabeth disposed of the soapy sponges. "Now, we just need to rinse it off and we're done for the day," Annabeth remarked.

"Leave it to me," Percy replied with a grin. Focusing on the saltwater that was flowing through the fountain, he willed it to coat the fountain. He felt a tug in his gut, and- "Oops." As good as he was harnessing his powers for battle, he wasn't very good at using it for menial tasks. His entire room was drenched. Percy was spared thanks to his awesome-son-of-Poseidon-godly-powers, but Annabeth wasn't, and she looked smoking mad. "At least it was toilet water, right?" he chuckled nervously, shooting Annabeth a smile to try and calm her down.

It seemed to work, as Annabeth took a few deep breaths. She was still angry though. "Perceus Jackson!" she hissed. "I'm going to wash up, you can clean this up by yourself." And with that, she stalked away, muttering, "This is what I get for trying to help..."

Percy watched her leave, before hopping into his bed. At least he could relax now.


End file.
